Darth Vader
- Others = - Profile = - Appearances = }}}} Nice Peter as Darth Vader |fullname = Anakin Skywalker |nicknames = Darth Vader Ani Darth Diarrehea |firstappearance = May 25, 1977 Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope |born = 41.9 BBY Tatooine |died = 4 ABY (aged 45) Death Star II, Over Endor |hair = None (formerly Blond to Brown) |eyes = Yellow (formerly Blue) |image2 = - Without Helmet = }} |ERBnumber = Darth Vader vs Hitler Hitler vs Vader 2 Hitler vs Vader 3 |vs = Adolf Hitler |releasedate = November 10, 2010 (1st round) December 8, 2011 (2nd round) October 7, 2013 (3rd round) |votecount = 66% (1st round) 42% (2nd round) More (3rd round) |location = Triangle formed space construction}} Darth Vader battled Adolf Hitler in Darth Vader vs Hitler, Hitler vs Vader 2, and Hitler vs Vader 3, with help from his bounty hunter, Boba Fett, in the final battle. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Darth Vader (born Anakin Skywalker) is one of the central characters of the Star Wars franchise, appearing as one of the main antagonists of the original trilogy and as the main protagonist and later antagonist of the prequel trilogy. The character was created by George Lucas and numerous actors have portrayed him, with David Prowse as the body and James Earl Jones as the voice for Vader. His appearances (including Anakin Skywalker) span all six Star Wars films, and he is an important character in the expanded universe of television series, video games, novels, literature and comic books. The films establish that there was originally a Jedi Knight named Anakin who fell to the dark side of the Force; he is also revealed to be the father of both Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia, the two main protagonists of the original trilogy. After turning to the Dark Side, Vader is a ruthless henchman of Emperor Palpatine; he secretly intends to overthrow Palpatine to establish himself as ruler of the Empire. Vader is ultimately revealed to have personal honor in Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, when he kills The Emperor and sacrifices himself to save his son, Luke. ERBoH Bio (Deep breath…deep breath) As a child, I was a terrible actor. I grew up on Tatooine as Anakin Skywalker, a slave child who built stupid, protocol droids that I later forgot existed. In my twenties I went through a rough period where my body got pretty messed up. My face was burned and I became part robot. (Deep breath…deep breath) The good news was I got this awesome new body with a cape, helmet and sweet ass deep voice the ladies go crazy for. (Deep breath) I was so popular Rick Moranis played me in the movie "Spaceballs." Anyway, I became the leader of the dark side, which is cool because women love a bad boy. I moved to the Death Star and wreaked havoc while trying to get my son to join me. Of course, he didn't know he was my son so I had to cut off his hand and freeze his friend in carbonite. Then he cut off my hand (yes, the irony) and it turned into a big mess. Eventually I searched my feelings and redeemed myself by saving my son from some magic lightning. (Deep breath…deep breath) Then I was killed by that same lightning. But I lived on in ghost form to look down from the clouds and approve of my son who saved a planet of giant, dancing rodents. I'm also the voice of Mufasa in "The Lion King," which is pretty damn cool. (Deep Breath) Lyrics Darth Vader vs Hitler Verse 1 You can't rhyme against the Dark Side of the Force, why even bother? So many dudes been with your mom, who even knows if I'm your father? You're a pissed off little prick with a Napoleon dick. You call that a mustache? I call that Dirty Sanchez on your lip. You bitch, let me remind you who you're messing with. Everything that you did, I'm the mother fucker who invented it. I'm the original Dark Lord. You're like the Sorcerer's Apprentice. My Stormtroopers make yours look like someone took a piece of shit and cloned it! Verse 2 (Heavy breathing) Suck my robot balls! Now take a step back, and let me freeze yours off. A little carbonite bath for your goose-stepping ass. We'll call my homeboy in Israel, see who got the last laugh. Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 2 Someone who loathes you, bitch. Now stand up and rhyme! I only thawed you out so I could beat your ass a second time. Roar like Chewbacca! The voice of Mufasa! I'm on the leader of your limp dicked Luftwaffe! I strike back hard against a Nazi! Brain toss your ass in the air, Yahtzee! Ask Indiana Jones who the fuck I am. I spit sick shit so focused, I break your concentration camp. I'm a certified Sith Lord, you runt. So suck on deez… Stormtrooper: Uh... deez what, sir? Darth Vader: Deez robot nuts! I'm gonna enjoy watching you die. So let me do it with my own eyes! 'Hitler vs Vader 3' Let me paint you a picture, son. Potrait of a bitch after World War I. You were stirring up a fears of the German people, Tellin' the world that the Jews are evil! You wrote a little book, got'em fired up. Had a Beer Hall Putsch, got'em fired up. When your bunker started getting fired up, You put a gun in your mouth and fired up! You dumb mother fucker, didn't Napoleon let you know? When you conquer Russia, better pack some fucking winter clothes! While you're fighting off Valkyrie, I got a million clones, they die for me. My bounty hunters ride for me. Yo homeboy, finish this rhyme for me! (Boba Fett's verse) Scrapped Lyrics Vader vs Hitler 1 (heavy breathing) I reserved a carbonite for you, Assdolf Shitler You son of a Rodian We'll call my homeboy in Israel, see who got the last laugh. Gallery ERB 16 Darth Vader.png|Darth Vader's title card in ERB 16 Vadertitle.png|Darth Vader's title card in ERB 34 Trivia *He is the first fictional character that Peter played. **He is also the first fictional character to appear in an official ERB as a whole. (Unofficially, the first is Chucky from Michael J. Fox vs Chucky). **He is the first fictional villain/anti-hero to rap in the series. Again, the second if Chucky is counted. *In Hitler vs Vader 2, the beat for the battle is shown to come from Vader's life support box. *He and Adolf Hitler are the only two rappers to have three official separate title cards. *He mentioned Napoleon twice. *He is the only rapper with a mask to take it off during a battle. *He is the first alien to rap. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Darth Vader vs Hitler Category:Hitler vs Vader 2 Category:Hitler vs Vader 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Nice Peter Category:Character main pages